Vereség
by Lothlorien93
Summary: AusHun párosítás, Rákóczi-szabadságharc, szatmári béke. Kissé sötét hangulat. Ajánlom Susie Lupinnak. Véleményírás ingyenes!


Erzsébet ökölbe szorított kezekkel, fogát tehetetlen dühvel összecsikorítva nézte, ahogyan a kuruc sereg a majtényi síkon átadja zászlait a császári hadsereg parancsnokainak, és letéve a fegyvert, felesküszik Habsburg Józsefre, Ausztria urára. Hát ezért volt a sok szenvedés, a több évnyi kínlódás? Ezért? Hogy a kényelemszerető, megalkuvó főurak ismét elárulják a nemzet ügyét, hogy visszatérhessenek megszokott, posványos mindennapjaikba, ahelyett, hogy kemény harccal szabadítanák fel a magyar hazát az idegen uralom elnyomó rabigája alól? Nekik persze minden mindegy: amíg van kit sanyargatni, amíg nem bolygatja a kiváltságaikat senki, amíg élhetnek békén, mint hal a vízben, hol érdekli őket a nép szenvedése?

Magas, vékony, borzas kávébarna hajú, szemüveges, fiatal férfi lépett elé kifejezéstelen arccal, egy kikent-kifent labanc főtiszt társaságában, és várakozón kinyújtotta a kezét. A nő összepréselt ajkait megvető mordulás hagyta el, majd megtépázott zászlóját durva mozdulattal Roderich Edelstein kezébe nyomta, kardját pedig olyan indulattal lökte a labanc felé, hogy a generálist csak jó reflexei mentették meg a felnyársalódástól. A tiszt elsötétülő arcán látszott, hogy szóvá készül tenni sérelmét, ám a másik egy komor, apró fejrázással beléfojtotta a szót. Roderich ezután mereven biccentett Erzsébet felé is, majd sarkon fordult, és katonás léptekkel Eugénia anyacsászárnéhoz masírozva, a nő és a saját zászlóját összefogva megállt a jobbján. Erzsébetnek üvölteni, káromkodni, kaszabolni lett volna kedve, elátkozni mindenkit a pokol fenekére... aztán csüggedten felsóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét Majtény dús, zöld füvére. Belátta, hogy csak a dühe és elkeseredése mondatta vele az ostorozó gondolatokat az önfeladást elkövető urakra és kuruc hadseregre – a szabadságharcnak semmi esélye nem maradt a győzelemre, és még behódolni is jobb ötletnek tűnt, mint véget nem érő harcok között teljesen felőrlődve elpusztulni. Elvégre a sok katonát hazavárja a családja, a zsebkendőnyi kis földje, az otthona... A magyar nemeseknek pedig szintúgy megvan a maguk feladata: megőrizni az országnak a maradék jogait, és adott esetben okos politikával újakat kivívni...

Sötét merengését mozgolódás szakította meg: a császárné és kísérete távozni készült, és a kuruc sereg is zászlóaljanként megindult az ellenkező irányba. Erzsébet még egyszer végignézett a kapitányok komor arcán, a bakák elborult tekintetén, ám nem sokáig nézelődhetett. Lágy érintést érzett a karján, hátrafordulva pedig Roderich lilás íriszeivel találta szembe magát. A férfi szemlátomást feszengett, de Erzsébetet ez nem hatotta meg. Miért nem hagyja már békén ez a nyavalyás osztrák?

– Gyere... ott kell lenned a hivatalos békekötési ceremónián is – mondta csendesen Roderich, és belékarolva elindult az országút felé. – Ha felesküdtél a császárra, visszakapod a zászlódat és a kardodat.

– De kedves! – gúnyolódott a nő. – A lovamat ugye azért külön engedély nélkül is megtarthatom? Vagy netán a császárod kifejezett kívánsága, hogy gyalog kutyagoljak nagybecsű hintója után, mint egy utolsó szolga?

Roderich megtorpant, és olyan hidegen pillantott le Erzsébetre, hogy a nőben hirtelen bennszakadt az élcelődés.

– Vigyázz a szádra, kedvesem, mert nagyon rosszul járhatsz! – susogta jegesen. – El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora szerencsével másztál ki ebből a gyermeteg lázadásból! De persze ha sokat elégedetlenkedsz, még mindig módosíthatjuk a békeszerződést, ami nem feltétlenül válna a te előnyödre...

A nőt elnémította felháborodás. Még hogy gyermeteg lázadás? A nyolc éven át folyó, kemény harcot, mely során nemegyszer kétségessé vált a császáriak megmaradása a magyar földön, ez a pöffeszkedő osztrák gyermeteg lázadásnak merészelte titulálni? És aztán még fenyegetőzni is volt képe? _Na várj csak, Roderich Edelstein, lesni fogom a következő alkalmat, hogy újra odapörkölhessek az arisztokrata hátsó felednek!_

Kirántotta a kezét a férfi karjából, és gyilkos indulattal mérte végig legyőzőjét. Gyűlölte, ha az egyébként teszetosza, anyámasszony katonája Ausztria nyeregben érezve magát, ilyen gőgösen viselkedett.

– Mit csinálsz? – sziszegte az osztrák. – Viselkedj okosan, virágszálam; nagyon bántana, ha rosszat kellene szólnom rólad a császárnak... – Újra a nőbe karolt, és nem engedte ismét ellökni magát – Erzsit meglepte erős szorítása. Sosem nézte volna ki Roderichből, hogy tud durva is lenni.

– Eressz el! – szűrte a fogai közt, de kezének hiábavaló rángatásával csak azt érte el, hogy Roderich ezúttal szó szerint vasmarokkal magához bilincselte.

– Ne is álmodj róla. – Immár ő is elég ingerültnek tűnt, s megállva szembefordult a makrancos nővel. – Az enyém vagy, angyalom, ha tetszik, ha nem!

– Tudod mit? – vágta csípőre szabad kezét Erzsi. – Nem tetszik! Úgyhogy inkább te ne álmodozz, mert egyszer úgyis kitörök a láncaimból! Sosem leszek a tiéd! – Azzal egy csavarással kiszabadította magát, és habozás nélkül fellendült a lovára. Roderich rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét a tiszteletlenségtől: ő maga udvariasan vigyázzban állva várta meg, míg császárnéja beül a hintóba, s csak aztán követte Erzsébet példáját. A Nagykárolyig hátralévő út néma csendben telt közöttük.

* * *

><p>A nagykárolyi kastély dísztermébe besütött a kíváncsi, májusi napsugár, ám Erzsébet lelkében még mindig éjszakai sötétség honolt. Szívében tompa fájdalommal nézte végig, ahogyan a felek cirkalmas aláírásokat kanyarítanak a sűrűn teleírt papírlap aljára. Külön arculcsapásnak érezte, amiért az udvar elhallgatta, hogy I. József császár két hete halott, és képesek voltak rá felesketni a kuruc sereget. Ennyi aljasságot még belőlük sem nézett volna ki soha, de persze ismét megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy az erkölcsöt illetően mindig van lejjebb.<p>

A ceremónia a végére ért – Erzsinek kedve lett volna legalább dacból is elénekelni valami pimasz kuruc nótát, ha másért nem, hát hogy keserű könnyeit könnyebb legyen visszatartania. Megrázkódott egy pillanatra az elfojtott, de kitörni készülő sírástól – amikor is nagy meglepetésére két kezet érzett a vállán, és egy ismerős illatú, meleg test simult a hátához.

– Ne sírj, kedvesem – suttogta a fülébe a férfi. – Lásd be, nem történt akkora tragédia, hiszen a követeléseitek majdnem mind teljesültek. Ne sírj, mein Liebchen! Jobb lesz ez így. Még túl gyenge vagy, hogy a magad lábára állj.

Erzsébet összeszorította a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Ausztria szavai elszálljanak a füle mellett. Rendes esetben már rég képen törölte volna a férfit, de ezúttal nem volt már ereje visszabeszélni, hadakozni.

Roderich gyengéd mozdulattal maga felé fordította: szíve összeszorult a könnyes, zöld szemeket látva. Neki is rosszul esett a nő fájdalma: nem bírta kifejezésre juttatni, de szerette őt, és bár tudta, hogy Magyarország a pokolba kívánja – vagy talán nem is őt magát, hanem inkább az álnok császári udvart –, mégis magához ölelte a megtört lányt, és türelmesen várta halk zokogása csillapultát. Erzsi nem ellenkezett, de nem is bújt oda hozzá, csak hagyta, hogy az osztrák vigasztalja; majd kicsivel később, ahogyan a tárgyaló felek elhagyták a termet, engedte, hogy a férfi őt is kikalauzolja az ajtón.

– Gyere velem – súgta neki Roderich, és a vállát átkarolva felkísérte a nőt a szobájához. – Nem szeretném, ha most egyedül maradnál.

A férfi odabent sem eresztette el Erzsébetet: egy hatalmas, kényelmes karosszékbe telepedve az ölébe vette őt. Bár a lány már abbahagyta a sírást, még nem szedte össze magát teljesen, így Roderich becéző kezeit sem lökte el magától. Ő ezt ki is használta: lágyan cirógatta a dióbarna fürtöket, a sápadt arcot, majd mikor Erzsi végre ráemelte a pillantását, némi habozás után egy könnyű csókot lehelt az ajkára.

A hatás azonnali volt: Erzsébet visszakapott lélegzetén érződött a döbbenet, s egy csapásra magához tért a révületből. Fejébe visszasereglettek a gondolatok: hiszen az előbb kötött békét egy vesztes háború után, Ausztria tehát biztosan igényt tart rá... Az enyém vagy, angyalom! – csengtek vissza a fülében a férfi előző napi szavai. Hát továbbra sem élvezhet függetlenséget, hogy az ördög vinné el!

Hevesen megrázta a fejét, és rögtön felpattant az osztrák öléből. A szoba másik felébe hátrált, Roderich pedig követte – a nő még az eddiginél is jobban elsápadt, szája remegett, hatalmasra tágult zöld szemei pedig ismét könnyekkel teltek meg. A férfi nem bírta elviselni a látványt, egészen odalépett hát hozzá, és hüvelykujjával letörölte Magyarország könnyeit.

– Ne sírj, kicsi lány – suttogta, és magához ölelve újra megcsókolta. Olyan lágyan játszadozott Erzsébet ajkaival, hogy a nő képtelen volt nem viszonozni – hogy aztán még hangosabban zokogjon fel. Kétségbeejtette a felismerés, hogy élvezte Roderich csókját, élvezte minden érintését... Pedig ki nem állhatta a férfit, aki elvette tőle a szabadságát, és mégis... mégis képes volt elcsábítani őt.

Ausztria, látva a másik elgyengülését, felbátorodott, és egyre szenvedélyesebben ölelte a lány derekát. Erzsébet feladta a belső küzdelmet: immár egy szikrányi ellenállás sem érkezett felőle, s bár jóval kisebb elánnal, de visszacsókolt. A férfi gerincén ennek hatására áramként cikázott végig a vágy: egyik kezével finoman belemarkolt a nő csípőjébe, másikkal a hajában kalandozott. Elhaló nyögést kapott válaszul.

– Ezt... miért? – zihálta Erzsébet, megküzdve minden szóért.

– Mert kellesz nekem, édesem – mormolta a férfi, orrával végigcirógatva a lány nyaka ívét, majd óvatosan a karjába kapva átvitte az ágyra.


End file.
